Yaroslav Vetrov
Appearance At Character Creation Bulky archaic mechanical prosthetic body without a head, with cranial part moved somewhere where stomach used to be. On the top of the body, where neck used to be, there is a round hatch with a small reservoir it closes - you put food there, or something that can be remotely described as food but contains all the right stuff to supply the brain with what it needs to function. Despite poor condition and remarkably atrocious design, featuring parts produced in different centuries by different manufacturers, it is still a functional robotic body. Current, Out of Armor See to the left. In Armor Normally, a man in a standard MCP-I. Except the helmet is missing, and the neck hole is just sealed. A transparent polymer patch on the chest allows his visors to do their work. For the duration of Mission 20, his brain has been placed in a Heavy Robotic Body, an armoured mechanical body being prototyped at the moment. Personal Information At age 23, being a successful fighter in massive survivalistic mercenary-gladiator fights arranged to entertain locals of his planet and being once caught with forbidden chemicals usage (his young wife insisted, so he could buy her a piece of estate she loved with money won), which ruined his career and left him penniless after paying fines, he was proposed to rent his body (with cranial part removed and preserved to be replaced with a specially programmed bodyguard-oriented artificial intelligence) to serve as local Magister's son (who was a spoiled brat, but aslo a big fan of Yarslav) personal bodyguard. Given Yaroslav's young wife left him after he dropped from sports, leaving him with a little daughter, he had no other way but to accept - Magister promised to take personal care of his daughter as well, and his was a man of a word. below is unknown to Yaroslav when he will be awaken Guess what, Magister's son somehow destroyed Yaroslav's body. And Yaroslav's daughter died in a traffic accident. So Magister fetched some spare old prosthetics and made his personal biomechanic to make a body of them to contain Yaroslav's brains (body turned out to be as strong and sturdy as ugly it is) and then dumped the abomination as far away as his authority allowed to avoid possible problems. Official note that followed his attachment to HMRC contained a whole another story about how he came to this poor state, featuring criminal life, major felony, chase, almost fatal arrest resistance and trial. Cause of death: Unsuccessfully and clumsily tried to distract giant soldier worm form of Haebi, resulting in him being impaled by the creature. Attributes Stabbed through braincase. Permadead. Inventory *Heavy Robotic Body Prototype *Universal Chemical Thrower Namite **2 Spare Namite Canisters *Combat Knife *Two-handed sword be returned to Team Fund after M20 *Small piece of killer starfish carapace (mission 20 sample) * MCP-I * 0 Tokens * 'to be bought back from AM for 2 tokens'Engraved Gauss Rifle (it bears a series of pictures displaying Yaroslavs' life and an inscription of pacifistic sense) Mission History Last levelup: Never Mission 20 Snapdragon Category:Dead Character